


Midtown

by baseballchica03



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin, Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4109065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baseballchica03/pseuds/baseballchica03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick drabble in response to the prompt: "write a crossover with your first or earliest fandom."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midtown

"Hi, this is Stacey. Leave a message, and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Beep."

"ANASTASIA ELIZABETH MCGILL, YOU NEED TO PICK UP YOUR PHONE. Janine just texted to tell me to turn on the news, and what do I see? Explosions all over Hell's Kitchen, mass chaos. No word from my best friend to let me know she's alive, it's like the Battle of New York all over again. Don't try to pretend like Midtown is far away. Google maps doesn't lie. I know you don't want me to worry, but too late. Call me back."


End file.
